Non-patent documents 1 to 3 below disclose an ether compound having a 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl group which is analogous to the ether compound of the invention. However, these documents have no mention of a symmetrical ether compound having its α-positions chlorinated like the ether compound of the invention.